mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Bi-Han
See also: 'Classic Sub-Zero'' |align=center}} Noob Saibot, once known in life as Bi-Han (璧漢), was a Lin Kuei assassin-turned wraith from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game as Sub-Zero, older brother of the current, younger Sub-Zero. He first appeared as Noob Saibot as a secret character in Mortal Kombat II, first becoming playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, and was a secret character in Mortal Kombat 4. He holds the unique distinction of appearing, in one form or another, as a fighter in all of the first seven main fighting games. About Noob Saibot Reincarnated in the darkest of all realms, the Netherrealm, Noob Saibot is the very incarnation of evil. Before becoming a wraith, he was once Sub-Zero, an assassin among the most powerful of the Lin Kuei. As Sub-Zero, his name, clothes, and powers would suggest, his character was icy and distant. In all aspects, he was a cold-blooded and violent assassin absolutely dedicated to his clan, the Lin Kuei. While essentially neutral, his soul was darkly corrupted from years of violence and remorseless killing. Before his story is revealed to the player, the player can make an educated guess on who he was. The original Sub-Zero has darker colored clothes in MK1, and lighter colored clothes in MK2. He disappears after MK1, and reappears in MK2. In Scorpion's ending he was going to kill him, but realized it was not the original Sub-Zero that killed him. In Sub-Zero's MK2 ending it is revealed he is Noob's younger brother. When he died in the first Mortal Kombat tournament at the hands of Scorpion, his soul, corrupted by years of violence, descended to the Netherrealm's Fifth Plane. The evil within his soul was unleashed, stripping him of pride, compassion, and everything else "human." He wishes not only to remain in the Netherrealm, but to conquer and rule it. Though he has been seen in the service of conquerors such as Shinnok and Shao Kahn, his ultimate allegiance is to himself. Storyline ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero In life, when Bi-Han was Sub-Zero, he was credited as the most cunning thief and assassin of the Lin Kuei. Some time ago, he and his clan were hired by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi to retrieve an ancient scroll in a Shaolin temple. However, unknown to Sub-Zero, Quan Chi also hired the Japanese ninja, Hanzo Hasashi - codename Scorpion - of the Shirai Ryu clan, and the Lin Kuei's ancient rivals, for the same task in case Sub-Zero failed. Sub-Zero fought past the Shaolin monks and obstacles guarding the temple where the scroll was held. Upon arriving at the chamber where the scroll was contained, Sub-Zero encountered Scorpion. A violent battle for the map ensued with Sub-Zero as the victor and coldly, savagely killing Scorpion. Sub-Zero escaped with the scroll. Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei mountain fortress with the scroll. As compensation, Quan Chi made good on his promise to the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, as well as the absolute and utter destruction of the Shirai Ryu. Quan Chi also revealed his hiring of Scorpion - something that didn't settle well with Sub-Zero. Quan Chi revealed that the scroll was a map that showed the way to the legendary Temple of Elementals. Concealed inside was an amulet that was said to contain great mystic powers. Quan Chi, having crossed the gods of Earthrealm in the past, was sealed from entering the temple. Thus, Sub-Zero was dispatched to retrieve the amulet. From the moment he arrived, Sub-Zero faced incredible danger from lethal traps and elite guards. The temple was also protected by four elemental guardians including Fujin, a god who would play a role in events yet to come. Sub-Zero, however, in addition to possessing mastery over cold, was among the most cunning and powerful warriors in Earthrealm. Neither the temple's obstacles, nor the guardians were able to stop him. With the defeat of the last temple guardian, in the chamber containing the amulet, the mystic seal thwarting Quan Chi from entering was lifted. As Sub-Zero was about to retrieve the amulet, Quan Chi mystically materialized and took hold of it. He revealed the true nature of the amulet: it had belonged to Shinnok, a fallen Elder God who was banished to the Netherrealm millenia ago. The amulet would fully restore Shinnok's power and he would be poised to again unleash havoc upon the realms. Quan Chi vanished, and Sub-Zero stood in the chamber alone. Moments later, Raiden, the god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm, appeared. Displeased with Sub-Zero and his clan's greed and ignorance, Raiden commanded Sub-Zero to recover the amulet, as the god had no dominion there. Conjuring a portal, Raiden sent Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm. Sub-Zero arrived and was immediately trapped in the Prison of Souls by Quan Chi's guards. There, he was met by the undead spectre of his archnemsis, Scorpion, who blamed Sub-Zero for the destruction of his clan and family. Although Scorpion couldn't die, he was beaten by Sub-Zero and forced to retreat. Sub-Zero escaped and fought Quan Chi's underlings: Kia, Sareena, and Jataaka. He killed Kia and Jataaka, but strangely spared Sareena. Retrieving their transportation crystals, he was able to get to Quan Chi's fortress and confronted the deceiving sorcerer. Quan Chi then revealed to Sub-Zero that the only reason he was able to retain his mortality in the Netherrealm was because of the evil in his heart from being the ruthless assassin he had been known as. Sub-Zero fought the sorcerer; although he was the clear victor, Sareena suddenly appeared and helped Sub-Zero defeat her master. She then begged Sub-Zero to take her away from the Netherrealm, but she was quickly killed by Shinnok, who was now powered by his amulet (unknown to the god, Quan Chi had actually given him a fake, keeping the real amulet for himself). Using his cunning, Sub-Zero grabbed the amulet from Shinnok, who then morphed into a giant demon. It is unknown if Sub-Zero fought the demonic Shinnok; but in the end, Sub-Zero escaped through a portal created by Raiden, and delivered the amulet to the god. When Sub-Zero questioned what Quan Chi said to him, Raiden confirmed it, but reminded the warrior that only he could change his own fate. It was up to Sub-Zero to choose his destiny, but were he to die with his soul thus corrupted, he would descend to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm to face a terrible fate unknown even to Raiden. Mortal Kombat Upon returning to the Lin Kuei headquarters, he learned that he had been invited to the ''Mortal Kombat tournament by Shang Tsung himself. The Lin Kuei had previously been approached with a contract for the sorcerer's head. Sub-Zero would accept the invitation, with his ultimate designs being set on assassinating Tsung. To this day, the particulars of Sub-Zero's fate during the tournament remain largely unknown. By Raiden's account, Scorpion had also participated in the tournament and swore to Sub-Zero that he would get his revenge. Sometime after the defeats of Goro and Shang Tsung by the White Lotus monk Liu Kang, and the island's subsequent eruption into chaos, Scorpion confronted Sub-Zero at the island's gates and challenged him to a fight to the death. Fueled by vengeance and the demon energies of the Netherrealm, Scorpion burned Sub-Zero to death. ''Mortal Kombat II True to what Raiden had predicted, Sub-Zero's soul descended deep into the Netherrealm's Fifth Plane, where he would become a demonic form of what he used to be. He would be given the name of '''Noob Saibot'. Saibot would become a member of the Brotherhood of the Shadow, the very thing he had resisted becoming whilst alive. In a darkly ironic twist, Saibot would now pledge allegiance and loyalty to Shinnok. One of his first tasks for his new lord would be to observe and report on the events taking place on Earthrealm and Outworld; to this end, he remained in the shadows during the Outworld tournament, faithfully monitoring the situation for the fallen Elder God. ''Mortal Kombat 3/''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy At Shinnok's behest, Saibot aligned himself with Outworld's emperor, Shao Kahn, during Kahn's invasion of Earth. It is unknown of his role in the battle. Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold After Kahn was defeated, Shinnok, sensing his time had come, was freed from the Netherrealm by Quan Chi, and conquered Edenia. Saibot now served his overlord directly. But despite the Elder God's careful planning, Shinnok was once again defeated by Raiden's forces and the Brotherhood of the Shadow was disbanded. With Shinnok defeated utterly (Saibot later refers to him as simply "gone"), Saibot returned to the service of the still-weakened Shao Kahn. ''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition A few years later, he appeared during a battle between the armies of Edenia and the Shokan (led by Kitana and Goro) with the Outworld army (lead by Kano). He attacked an exhausted Goro, mortally wounding him. The war ground was then lead to a stalemate. Mortal Kombat: Deception With Kahn having been thought slain at the hands of the Deadly Alliance and Shinnok vanquished, Saibot slowly changed from a pawn into a player. Free to pursue his own interests, and uninterested in the affairs concerning the rise of Onaga, he plotted to create his own legion of assassins. While searching Kahn's abandoned fortress, he discovered the inert body of Smoke. Reprogramming the cyborg to remain loyal to him, he reactivated his nanotechnology, and formed plans to create an army of cyber-demons, using Smoke as a template. Their team was Noob-Smoke. He was then seen leaving Shao Kahn's fortress with Smoke by his brother, Sub-Zero, and Sareena. Saibot and Smoke disappeared into the Netherrealm. Sub-Zero ventured after the two. However, Saibot and Smoke knew they were being followed and attacked Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm (It was then that Saibot revealed to Sub-zero he was his younger brother). It appeared the grandmaster was overpowered and doomed until Sareena jumped in, fending off Sub-Zero’s would-be assassins but not before Sub-Zero was left unconscious, and upon waking, Sareena had reverted back to her demonic form. Dazed and still very confused, Sub-Zero attacked and Sareena fled to the depths of the Netherrealm. There she was ambushed by Noob, Smoke, and her former master, Quan Chi. The sorcerer knew of her allegiance to Sub-Zero and demanded to know the location of the Lin Kuei temple. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Noob Saibot was no longer teamed with Smoke intrinsically, though they did work together in leading an invasion of the Lin Kuei temple in order to retake the clan and find and kill his brother, a plot which the Edenian warrior Taven helped foil. Sub-Zero then began to work on cleansing his brother's soul. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Although not seen, Noob is mentioned several times in the game. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat: (Sub-Zero) "The actual name or identity of this warrior is unknown. However, based on the markings of his uniform, it is believed he belongs to the Lin Kuei, a legendary clan of chinese ninja." *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 / Trilogy / Advance:' (Noob Saibot) ''"Noob Saibot emerges from the darkest region of reality - a region known as the Netherrealm. He belongs to a group called the Brothers of the Shadow, and worships an evil and mysterious fallen Elder God. His mission is to spy on the events taking place in the battle between the realms and report back to his enigmatic leaders." *'Mortal Kombat 4 / Gold: '(Noob Saibot)'' "Noob returns to serve under Shinnok again after aiding the Earth Warriors to overthrow Shao Khan's minion. After a thought successful extermination of Shao Khan, Noob returns again to serve as a General in Shinnok's Army of Darkness."'' *'Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition' (Noob Saibot) "Still under orders from Shao Kahn, Noob Saibot was commanded by the emperor to eliminate any groups or individuals whose power might pose a threat to Shao Kahn's rule in Outworld. Many would-be leaders have been slain by the dark ninja, but his current target will be his most challenging." *'Mortal Kombat: Deception / Unchained:' (Noob-Smoke) "Under Shao Kahn's rule, I hunted enemies of his throne. As a member of the Brotherhood of the Shadow, I did Quan Chi's bidding. All the while serving Shinnok, Lord of the Netherealm, as well. Now all my masters are gone; I am at long last free to pursue my own destiny. Outworld is where I will begin my ascension to power. Now is the time to forge a legion of assassins loyal only to Noob Saibot." *'Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"'Noob Saibot's origins are unknown, but he is likely a revenant: a fallen warrior resurrected by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi to fulfill a dark objective. Noob has been assigned to aid Shao Kahn in his acquisition of Earthrealm. A faithful servant and a recent addition to the Brotherhood of Shadow, he will obey his master, Quan Chi, and complete his mission. But he is biding his time. Noob Saibot has a dark objective of his own." '' Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Before his transformation, Noob Saibot - as Sub-Zero - possessed incredible control over the element of ice, even more so than his own younger brother. He could easily deep freeze opp onents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. By a single touch he was even able to flash freeze opponents and had the ability to freeze the enti re air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. Noob Saibot's powers were not revealed until Mortal Kombat Trilogy, having borrowed minute versions of movesets from other ninjas. In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, his powers seem to be revolving around both shadow and phantom. With the phantom powers, Noob Saibot was able to remove and control a kombatant's powers using a ghastly force, in the form of projectile attacks as well as being able to lift them in the air. He is also able to to use phantom powers to possess anyone or anything. His prominent powers are of the shadowy element, being able to completely manipulate it and possessing the ability to teleport as well as render himself invisible by blending in with the shadows. He was also able to manipulate the shadows to increase or decrease the effectivness of his and others' powers limitlessly. In Mortal Kombat (2011), these abilities are taken one step further, where Noob is shown to not only be able to create a shadow-clone of himself, but also to be able to use it to fight his enemies for and alongside him. His weapons of choice were shurikens. He was initially to have these weapons in ( along with a scythe ) Mortal Kombat 4, but was replaced with Reiko. However, he begins using such weapons in Mortal Kombat: Deception. In Mortal Kombat Conquest, Noob Saibot is shown being able to transform himself into an oily substance to cross vast distances and to teleport. As the show takes place centuries before the first game, no reference of him being Sub-Zero is mentioned. Memorable moves (As Sub-Zero) *'Freeze:' He could send a ball of ice and freeze the opponent in place. (MK1, MK Mythologies) *'Lin Kuei Slide:' He could slide across the floor and knock the opponent off their feet. (MK1, MK Mythologies) *'Ground Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. (UMK3, MKT, MK Mythologies) *'Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. (MKT (N64 version)) *'Freeze in the Air:' He could jump and freeze his opponent in the air. (MK Mythologies) *'Diagonal Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent, who is in the air. (MK Mythologies) *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. (MK Mythologies) *'Freeze on Contact:' Sub-Zero aranges a little jog and whoever touched him became frozen. (MK Mythologies) *'Super Lin Kuei Slide:' More improved version of Lin Kuei Slide. He could slide across the floor on greater distance. (MK Mythologies) *'Deep Freeze: '''He could easily deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. (''MK Mythologies) *'Polar Blast:' He had the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. (MK Mythologies) (As Noob Saibot) *'Disabler:' Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Hidden Claw: '''Noob shoots out a spear on a rope at his opponent, dragging them over to him, allowing a free hit. This move is directly borrowed from Scorpion. ''(MKII) *'Confusing Teleport: '''Noob teleports to the other side of the screen and punches his opponent from behind. ''(MKII) *'Jump Attack: '''While in the air, Noob grabs you and throws you. ''(MKII) *'Slide Tackle: '''Noob does a scissor kick to his opponent. ''(MKII) *'Teleport Slam:' Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. The move is called Teleport Grab in Armageddon. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Shadow Throw:' Noob sends out a shadowy construct that grabs and throws his opponent into the air. In Mortal Kombat (2011), the shadow melts afterward, revealing it to be a liquid-like construct. (UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Teleport Attacks:' Similar to the Teleport Slam, only he attacks the opponent instead of slamming them. (MK4, MKG) *'Shadow Slide:' In a nod to his Ice Slide before his transformation, Noob s ends his shadow out in a slide which trips the opponent (MK 2011) *'Air Fireball:' From the air he shoots a fireball down at the opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Dark Assassin:' Summoned by Smoke, he tosses shurikens into the opponent. In Armageddon, Noob performs this move without a partner. Unlike Reiko, who throws them one by one, Noob throws 5 shurikens in one throw. (MK:D, MK:A) *'We Live:' Along with Smoke, the two charge and punch the opponent. (MK:D) *'Teleport Kick:' Smoke summons Noob Saibot from the air, who then appears and kicks the opponent in the face. (MK:D) *'Switch Up:' Smoke summons Noob Saibot, who appears and punches the opponent from behind.(MK:D) *'Darkness:' Noob Saibot vanishes and reappears at will. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Black Hole:' Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground behind the enemy. Should the enemy fall or be knocked into the portal, they will fall from the sky directly above and receive damage from the drop. (MK:A, MK 2011) *'Tackle': Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe and do a couple of punches.'' (MK 2011)'' *'X-Ray:'' Absolute Darkness:' Noob Saibot first sends one of his shadow clones to appears from behind them and grabs them. Noob punches the foe in the face,breaking the whole skull, while the clone then breaks their spine, heart, and ribs by kneeing them hard. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit. (''MK 2011) thumb|300px|right|Noob's fatality on MKD. Fatalities (As Sub-Zero) *'Spine Rip:' The first fatality that he had in the series involved ripping out opponent's head and spinal cord from their shoulders. It was one of the most infamous fatalities (with Kano's Heart Rip Fatality), which later spun a web of controversy around the violence factor in the game. This fatality was later given to his younger brother (MK4/Gold, MK Shaolin Monks) and to Scorpion in Deception. In Trilogy and UMK3, the screen blacks out before Classic Sub-Zero separates the spine, parodying the controversy that first surrounded the fatality. This was later used as a finisher in Armageddon. (MK1, MK Mythologies) *'Sliding Knockout: '''In the Game Boy version of of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero slides across the screen and knockout the opponent. (''MK1) *'Super Uppercut:' In Sega Genesis version of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero delivers a powerful uppercut that knockouts the opponent. This fatality works if only blood mode is off. (MK1) *'Deep Freeze Backfist:' In the SNES Version of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero jumps from the opponent and freezes them, then walks up to the opponent and backhands them, shattering them to pieces. (As Noob Saibot) * Teleport Slam: 'Noob repeats his special move of teleporting and slamming the opponent into the ground. However, in the fatality, he holds on and slams the opponent repeatedly until he or she explodes. Rarely, on the N64 version, it was possible for the computer to perform this fatality without winning (resulting in a game freeze). (''MKT) * 'Shadow Spin: '''Noob lifts his arm to summon a spinning cloud identical to the one that surrounds an opponent affected by his attack-disabling projectile. It drops onto the opponent, lifts him or her into the air, then spins until the victim's bones fly out of the spinning tornado. (''MKT) * 'Torso Kick: '''A secret fatality for a secret character, this fatality only occurs when one-button fatalities are turned on. It is copied wholesale from Reiko, Noob Saibot's would-be replacement in ''MK4 and MKG. (MKG) * 'Ice Shatter: '''Another secret fatality, this one is copied from ''Sub-Zero. ''This one is quite the foreshadowing, considering Noob Saibot's at-the-time unrevealed origins. (''MKG) * 'Shuriken Barrage: '''Another secret Fatality, again copied from Reiko, where he tosses many shuriken at the opponent rapidly. Only available in the PC version of the game. In ''Deception, Noob takes out a deck of shurikens, he throws around eight of it to the opponent, then throws all of it to the opponent, which makes them fall on the ground.(MK4, MK:D, MK:U) * '''Make a Wish: Noob and his shadow clone each grab a leg and start pulling while the organs are spilling out until the opponent is completely ripped in half. (MK 2011) * As One:thumb|230px|right|Noob's Fatality in MK9 Noob creates a portal behind the opponent, and a shadow clone comes out grabbing his/her legs. When the opponent's legs are through the portal it closes, crushing the mid section and leaving the victim crawling on the floor bleeding to death. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Spare me:' Noob Saibot goes bowling, and ends up getting a split. Shao Kahn then says "That was pathetic." (MKT) *'Animality: Crazy Ant-ics:' Noob turns into an anteater and swallows the opponent whole. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Shuriken Headshots:' Having taken to using shurikens in this game, Noob Saibot simply throws them upwards and lets them fall back down on his head. (MK:D) *thumb|right|250px|Noob's BabalityBabality: Noob Saibot summons a portal, but gets sucked up, and ends up summoning a portal below himself as well. Noob Saibot is then caught in an infinite loop where he keeps falling through both portals in a comical fashion. (MK 2011) Endings *'Mortal Kombat: (Sub-Zero, non-canonical)' "After receiving the title of Grand Champion, Sub-Zero disappears back into the shadows from which he came. His only goal in the tournament was...the assassination of Shang Tsung. He was paid a large sum of money by one of Tsung's wealthy enemies. With his mission accomplished, Sub-Zero will collect his fortune and retire from his dangerous profession." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 / Trilogy / Advance:' (Noob Saibot, non-canonical) "At first a passive observer, Noob Saibot would soon receive orders to side with the evil emperor Shao Kahn. Saibot's leaders in the Netherrealm want him to join Kahn's battle to gain his trust and to gain entrance into the Earthrealm. When Kahn drops his guard, Noob Saibot is ordered to attack. With both Earthrealm and Outworld's emperor defeated, the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok can take both realms and gain the power he needs to strike back at the Elder Gods who banished him into the Netherrealm." *'Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition:' (Noob Saibot) "The allied forces of Princess Kitana and Prince Goro were locked in Mortal Kombat with Shao Kahn's army when Noob Saibot made his move on an unsuspecting and battle-weary Prince Goro. The two fought savagely, but it was Noob Saibot who gained the upper hand and mortally wounded Goro." *'Mortal Kombat: Deception / Unchained:' (Noob-Smoke, Semi-canonical) "With Smoke as his template, Noob Saibot planned to return to the Netherrealm and use Smoke's nanotechnology to create an army of cyborg demons. He was unaware that they were followed by someone Noob had not seen since before he became a wraith. Smoke instantly recognized their visitor. He was an echo of their past. He was Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot's brother. Noob Saibot was surprised to see how much stronger his brother had become. If he were still Lin Kuei, still human, he would probably have shown some degree of pride. But as Raiden had revealed during the ordeal with Shinnok's Amulet, his soul had been tainted when he died at the hand of Scorpion. Noob Saibot, the original Sub-Zero, had descended into the Netherrealm free from compassion. He ordered Smoke to assist him in slaying his brother - his first act as ruler of the Netherrealm." *'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon:' (Noob Saibot, non-canonical) "With a flash, Blaze was defeated, and Noob Saibot found he was no longer standing atop the ancient pyramid, but in the center of a darkened arena. From the shadows, a figure slowly emerged. It was Sub-Zero, the warrior Noob had been before being slain by Scorpion. Sub-Zero had come to regain control of their divided soul. The two clashed, but neither could best the other. In the end, what emerged was a being that was neither Noob Saibot or Sub-Zero, but something new..." *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Quan Chi should never have resurrected Noob Saibot. Nor should he have enhanced his power to defeat Shao Kahn. The revenant he created had broken free of his control. Noob had secretly formed an "understanding" with a cleric from the realm of Chaos and opened for him a portal to the Netherrealm. Shinnok, Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadow were unprepared as the forces of Chaos overwhelmed them, leaving the Underworld severely weakened. Satisfied with his work, the cleric, Havik, returned to the realm of Chaos. Noob Saibot remained to seize control of the Netherrealm." Movie and TV appearance Saibot's former identity of Sub-Zero (played by François Petit) appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians, and is killed by Liu Kang in their matchup; Kang hurled water at Sub-Zero the instant before the ninja used his freezing power, creating a stalactite on which he was impaled. His relationship to Scorpion is all but ignored; Shang Tsung only remarks that they are the "deadliest of enemies, but slaves under my power." Noob Saibot (played by J. J. Perry) appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, emerging from Ermac's chest to attack Jax and Sonya Blade. He is shortly thereafter slain by Jax. No reference to him originally being Sub-Zero is mentioned. Noob Saibot, played by Master Sultan Uddin, also appeared in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. In the eponymous episode, Saibot was an imprisoned Outworld warrior mistakenly released by Siro and Taja; Saibot was then recruited by a sorceress to assassinate Kung Lao, a task at which he failed. In this incarnation, Saibot was completely covered in or made of black oil, and he wielded an Escrima stick that he could use as a striking weapon. Fire seemed to make him explode. Sub Zero's older brother, the original Sub-Zero appears briefly in the first episode of Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, in a flashback where shows him being defeated by Liu Kang like in the first movie. However, because the show was being aimed at a younger audience, instead of getting impaled by an ice stalagmite like in the movie, Sub-Zero froze himself instead. Trivia *Sub-Zero's original name was going to be "Tundra", which canonically became the younger Sub-Zero's codename. *Noob Saibot is actually 'Boon' and 'Tobias' backwards, named so after the co-creators of Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias. *In every game in the series from Mortal Kombat: Deception onwards, his name is simply written in the lifebar as "Noob". It is a commonly held misconception by fans that since John Tobias left Midway Games, the "Saibot" portion of the name had to be removed for legal reasons. This is false because Tobias does not own the rights to the name of "Saibot"; in fact the character is still called Noob Saibot during cutscenes and endings. It may be simple the result of the development team splitting up the name Noob-Smoke, but since the character has long been known with his full name, the change seem to come from an arbitrary decision to remove every reference to Tobias, like they have done in every commentary about Mortal Kombat origins in Deadly Alliance and Deception. *According to a tweet by Ed Boon, Noob is the character´s name, while Saibot is his shadow clone. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception, it is revealed for the first time that Noob Saibot is actually the original Sub-Zero, and states that he has not seen his brother since becoming a wraith. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks contradicts this, by being set in the Mortal Kombat II timeline and having Sub-Zero aware of Noob's identity. It also claims Noob is "possessed by one of the Elder Gods" which does not sit well with his Deception story. However, the majority of events in Shaolin Monks are regarded by most fans as non-canon due to their contradictory nature. **The fact of "being possessed by one of the Elder Gods" could be a reference of his alignment with Shinnok. * In Noob's appearance in Mortal Kombat II, his special abilities are simply copied from Scorpion. *In Mortal Kombat 3, Noob Saibot is not a fully black 'ninja' palette swap, but is actually a completely black version of Kano, because there are no 'ninjas' in that game. He also has absolutely no special moves but uses some of Kano's combos. It's funny to note, when Noob wins a round, the announcer says, "Kano shows mercy!" This is an obvious programming glitch. *Noob Saibot was supposed to be a playable character in Mortal Kombat 4 also, but was removed in favor of Reiko. He instead became a secret character. * An early Mortal Kombat: Deception costume design for him became Havik, a different character altogether. *Noob Saibot made an appearance in the TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest where he emerged from the depths of an oily hell to fight Siro. At the time of the show's airing, the revelation that Saibot was Sub-Zero had not yet been established, Deception being released years later. His appearance here is henceforth amusing, since both versions of one character are active simultaneously in a non-canon telling of the MK saga. *Both versions are as well simultaneously active in Malibu Comics' short-lived non-canon Mortal Kombat series. **These comics ignored Sub-Zero's inherent evil altogether, as they were released before its first mention in Mortal Kombat Mythologies. Sub-Zero is, however, depicted as being the victor of Shao Kahn's tournament, defeating Goro and claiming the Dragon Medallion, even as he is killed by Scorpion. **In Malibu's "Baraka" issue (1995), Noob Saibot appears as a good guy, and offers Baraka his assistance in hunting Scorpion down and saving an infant tarkata (who is considered to be "Outworld's only hope"). *During his time as Sub-Zero, he disliked being called a "ninja." A loyalist, he referred to himself as a "Lin Kuei warrior" and distinguished the difference between the two. *Despite being classified as "neutral" in Mortal Kombat, many fans regarded Scorpion as the "bad guy" and Sub-Zero as the "good guy." They seemed to be depicted in this fashion in John Tobias' original Mortal Kombat comic book. However, in the second official Mortal Kombat collectors' comic, Mortal Kombat II (in actuality released before the game) their story is closer to game's. Scorpion is seen returning from the dead to protect the second Sub-Zero in the comic during the latter's fight with Reptile (this parallels Scorpion's in-game Mortal Kombat II ending.) Because Sub-Zero killed Scorpion in "cold blood" (as Scorpion often puts it), Scorpion is supposed to be seen as the "good guy" and Sub-Zero vice versa. *Upon their appearance in Deception, there has been a massive outcry by fans that Noob and Smoke were a tag-team, as they felt it cheapened the characters' appearance and pushed Smoke (already an underdeveloped character storywise) further into obscurity. This resulted in the characters once more being split into two seperate playable entities in Armageddon. *Losing to Noob Saibot in the SNES version of Mortal Kombat II will cause shouts of "You will die, mortal!" and "Toasty!" from Shao Kahn and Dan Forden, respectively. However, in the Arcade version, Shao Kahn says, "Feel the power of -" and is abruptly cut off by Forden's "Toasty!" *Losing to Noob Saibot in the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 will cause Shao Kahn to say "It's official, you suck!" instead of Noob's actual name. *Noob Saibot's name is mocked relentlessly because the first part, noob, is internet speak for "newb", or newbie. **This is further supported in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon when Noob Saibot gains a weapon of his own: Troll Hammer, with troll being a term for those who cause grief and mischief in order to purposefully extract a negative response. *Noob Saibot is one of the two characters to not receive a bio video for the release of Deception ''or ''Armageddon ''(the other being Chameleon. *It was not until Trilogy that Noob Saibot finally attained a full sprite palette. In addition, before said game, Noob Saibot would turn white whenever frozen. *Despite being an unplayable character in the arcade version of ''UMK3, Noob Saibot had his own versus screen portrait and can be seen battling Human Smoke. This is because Noob Saibot was supposed to be a playable character like Human Smoke (as hidden), but was not finished yet. This is also supported by playable ROM versions of the UMK3 arcade. Using a character modifier, you can play as Noob Saibot who has his own dial-combos (not copied from other ninja's), and a character select picture that mimics Human Smoke's "?". His stage-pattern remains at Noob's Dorfen, similar to Human Smoke's Lost portal. It was then in the Wave Net edition, that a secret code allowed you to finally play as Noob Saibot freely. *After their resurrection, Noob Saibot & Scorpion seem to never meet again after MK1. *Noob's "Make a Wish" Fatality in MK (2011) ''is similar to the way Noob Saibot and Smoke kill Sub-Zero in their Deception ending. *The way he is seemingly killed in ''Mortal Kombat (2011)´s Story Mode is very similar to how Scorpion is killed in his MK:DA arcade ending, where he is thrown into a soulnado and seemingly torn apart. *One of the most changed characters compared to the original timeline. *His alternate outfit is basically the outfit he wore when he was alive, except now it´s black. Character Relationships Original Timeline As Elder Sub-Zero *Son of a Chinese cryomancer and a human American woman. *Has an unnamed sister. *Older brother of the younger Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang. *Descendant of the lost Cryomancer race, which originated in Outworld. *Once an assassin of the Lin Kuei. *Arch rival of the ninja spectre, Scorpion. *Killed Scorpion in MKM:SZ. *Defeated Fujin, the Water God, the Earth God, and the Fire God in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Once again defeated Scorpion (this time as a spectre) in Netherrealm's Prison of Souls in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Defeated Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Defeated Quan Chi and Shinnok in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Invited by Shang Tsung to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament at the end of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Hired by the Lin Kuei to assassinate Shang Tsung before MK1. *Killed by Scorpion in MK1. As Noob Saibot *Now part of the Brotherhood of Shadow. *Shinnok ordered him to observe and report what is happening in the Outworld tournament in MK2. *Aligned with Shao Kahn in UMK3. *Switched allegiances to join the Earthrealm warriors to fight Shao Kahn in UMK3. *Served Shinnok in MK4. *Defeated by Raiden's forces in MK4. *Returned to service of the still weakened Shao Kahn. *Nearly killed Goro in Deadly Alliance. *Found Smoke in Shao Kahn's fortress and reprogrammed the cyborg to serve him. *Followed by Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm in Deception. *Defeated by Sareena and then fled. *Fought seperately with Smoke in Armageddon *Attacked the Lin Kuei palace with Smoke in Armageddon. *Defeated by Taven in Armageddon. *Sub-Zero tried to restore him (it is unknown if he succeeded or not). *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed during Armageddon. Alternate Timeline As Elder Sub-Zero *Entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament alongside Cyrax and Sektor *Was challenged by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat. *Transported and fought with Scorpion in the Netherrealm. *Was killed by Scorpion who was manipulated by Quan Chi into believing Sub-Zero was responsible for the death of his wife, his child and his clan. As Noob Saibot *Resurrected by Quan Chi as a wraith to serve him. *Defeated by Kung Lao. *Defeated by Kabal. *Was encountered by his brother Kuai Liang, the two fought with Cyber Sub-Zero proving victorious. *Thrown into the Soulnado by Nightwolf, which seemed to dissolve his body before disappearing. Stage Relationships *Goro's Lair: Should combatants in the Outworld discover a secret portal to Earthrealm, they may find themselves attacked by Noob Saibot here. (MK2, MKT, MK4, MKA) *Lin Kuei Palace: Saibot and Smoke invaded the new headquarters of their former clan with an army of demonic ninjas. (MKA) *Living Forest: A mysterious shadow runs throughout this forest, some believing it to be none other than the dark ninja Noob Saibot. (MK2, MKT, MK4, MKD) *Noob Saibot's Dorfen: The area where Saibot waits in ambush during Shao Kahn's Earthrealm invasion. (MK3) *Shaolin Temple: The elder Sub-Zero was once sent here on a mission to retrieve an important map. Years later his younger brother would battle Shinnok's forces here. (MK4) Gallery Noob_Saibot_concept_sketch.jpg|Art concept sketch of Noob Saibot Classic_Sub-Zero_(Noob_Saibot)_art_sketch.gif|Noob Saibot/Bi-Han during life, as the Lin Kuei Ninja, Sub-Zero NoobSaibotMK.JPG|Noob Saibot in MK4 and MK Gold Noobsmoke.jpg Mkte-ending27.png Mkte-ending28.png Noob_Smokeend1.jpg Noob_Smokeend2.jpg Subzeromovie.jpg|François Petit as the Original Sub-Zero Noob_Saibot.jpg|Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat: Conquest Originalsub.jpg|The Original Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 2011 DyingSub.jpg|The Original Sub-Zero before Scorpion kills him Noob_Mask(MK2011).png|Close up of Noob's Mask and Head in MK 2011 Noobsaibot.JPG Noob_Saibot_Guide.jpg References es:Noob Saibot ru:Нуб Сайбот pt:Noob Saibot Category:Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Secret Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Spectre Category:Cryomancers Category:Male Ninjas